


Making Ends Meet

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2004 for the Sentinel Angst List.Blair takes a part time job.





	Making Ends Meet

"Hey, guys. Sandburg's on TV."

"Sandburg?" Jim's gaze swung toward the television. "It *is* him. What in the world is he doing?"

"Uh, working as an air traffic controller?"

"No way, Simon," Jim protested.

"Didn't you tell me he decided to get a part time job until the academy started?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know the first thing about planes. He..." Jim's voice trailed off, and his mouth gaped open as the scene faded to black, music began to play, and an hourglass appeared on the screen. *Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives.*

"Oh."

 

~end~


End file.
